This invention relates to an apparatus for removing the leakage flow of a pressurized medium from gap type seals with a suction device coupled to the sealing location of the gap seal.
In connection with prior art gap seals it has been customary to remove the leakage flow occurring at the end of the sealing location. That is, the operating or lubricating medium such as oil or a cooling fluid passing through the sealing location, is drawn off by means of displacement pumps such as membrane or piston pumps or impeller pumps. Such pumping devices require their own drive means including their own motors, supply conduits, controls, locking means and so forth.
It is further known to press a medium such as air under a small excess pressure from outside the seal into the sealing gap thereby to prevent the escape of the operating medium or lubricating medium. However, this method is suitable only in connection with encapsulated bearings or sealing locations.